Lúdico
by Haine II
Summary: Grell recebe ordens para conseguir algumas informações com Undertaker. Undertaker x Grell, Yaoi.


Fanfic feita como presente de amigo secreto para a **Ail** no fórum **Segundo Círculo do Inferno**. Ela deu opções de casal. Dois deles não eram muito queridos por mim, sobrando o terceiro: **Undertaker e Grell**! De gêneros, era a única pessoa que apreciava algumas doses de comédia. Graças a Deus, porque eu não sei escrever fics sem elementos cômicos! lol E, por fim, ela queria muuuuito lemon. Todos sabem que eu sou uma grande falha em lemon e sempre faço collabs com outros autores para que eles escrevam essas partes para mim (certo, Sami, Shii, Dani?). Eu tentei. Não ficou bem o que ela queria, mas... **Espero que goste, Ail**!

* * *

**Lúdico**

Dois barulhos ecoaram pela noite silenciosa. O de um corpo caindo pesadamente no chão e o de uma lâmina de metal encostado em uma superfície e a empurrando delicadamente, mas com velocidade. O cenário era o de Grell Sutcliff caído em uma posição nada confortável e William T. Spears ajeitando seus óculos com sua expressão impassível.

- **Ahhhn, Will!** – protestou o shinigami de cabelos vermelhos, colocando-se sentado e tentando recompor-se. – **Não precisa desprezar meus puros e delicados sentimentos dessa forma tão brutal! Olha, você até estragou meus cílios!** – puxou um pequeno espelho do bolso e pôs-se a ajeitar a aparência.

- _**Você**_ – disse William, de seu típico modo frio, mas deixando evidente seu desprezo pelo outro shinigami. – **pare de se dedicar a coisas frívolas e sem importância. Está desgraçando os shinigamis.** – Fez uma pausa, ajeitando os óculos com sua foice, novamente. – **Você tem uma tarefa para cumprir.** – Jogou um envelope de papel na direção do outro. – **Não abra. Não leia. Apenas leve-o para aquele que se denomina Undertaker e faça que ele coloque as informações aí dentro.** – Outra pausa para arrumar os óculos. – **Você é uma grande piada, não deve ser problema fazê-lo rir e convencê-lo a nos ajudar.**

- **Will...!** – disse de um modo lento, pronunciando longamente cada som. – **Não se preocupe em esconder sua fervorosa paixão por mim dessa maneira grosseira! Eu entendo seus sentimentos e...** – foi interrompido por um golpe de William. – **Não precisa agir dessa forma, eu estava brincando. Só tenho olhos para o meu Sebby!** – suspirou, de maneira apaixonada.

- **Prefiro me abster de comentários sobre o assunto.** – moveu lentamente a sobrancelha, pensando no quanto Grell deveria incomodar o maldito demônio. Bem feito para aquele... Se bem que julgava o convívio com Grell uma grande tortura, então achava que aquilo deveria ser um castigo enorme. Ajeitou os óculos para livrar sua mente dos pensamentos desagradáveis. Tudo que envolvia o demônio-mordomo era desagradável. –** Vá logo e não volte até conseguir**.

Grell piscou, se preparando para responder de um jeito manhoso, mas William já havia desaparecido quando ele olhou. Bufou desapontado, guardou o espelho no bolso e verificou se portava suas temíveis armas de shinigami – as tesourinhas. Tudo estava como deveria estar. Estava pronto, então para cumprir a maldita missão. Pegou o envelope do chão e resistiu a vontade de abri-lo. Não ia gostar de ser atacado por William até virar uma peneira.

Caminhou até a casa – se é que é possível chamar aquele lugar de casa – de Undertaker. Deu mais uma conferida em sua aparência usando o espelho de bolso. Não que se importasse com o bizarro coveiro, mas sim porque não se permitia aparecer de alguma forma deselegante na frente de ninguém.

**- É bastante estranho parar na frente da casa de alguém, não tocar a campainha e ficar esperando... **

Grell sobressaltou-se com a frase, seguida de uma risada em forma de silvo. Virou-se para encontrar Undertaker atrás dele, segurando uma pá sobre o ombro. O homem de cabelos prateados aproximou seu rosto do de Grell, com aquele enorme sorriso, que lhe era característico, nos lábios. O shinigami, por sua vez, foi recuando, até bater com as costas na porta da casa. Undertaker parecia examiná-lo com cuidado.

**- Eu lhe serviria alguma bebida se você não ficasse bloqueando a entrada de minha casa, sabe.** – mais risadas, enquanto Grell se afastava, com uma expressão intrigada, para dar passagem a ele. – **Vamos, entre! Seja bem vindo. **– Largou a pá sobre uma mesa e pegou um copo de Becker e um balão de Erlenmeyer, enchendo-os com um líquido esverdeado. – **Quer um refresco?**

- **Obrigado... **– Grell pegou o balão, ou melhor, copo improvisado com uma expressão de nojo e confusão, enquanto sentava-se em um sofá malcheiroso. –** O que é isso?**

- **Você quer mesmo saber?** – E riu, mais uma vez, sentado em uma cadeira bem a frente de Grell.

- **Não, acho melhor não saber.** – Deixou o copo de lado, como se repentinamente lembrasse o que viera fazer ali. – **Undertaker. Meus superiores ordenaram** – sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao lembrar da forma que o William dera as ordens – que conseguisse algumas informações com você.

- **Vá em frente.** – alargou o sorriso, enquanto bebia do frasco em grandes goles.

- **Eles me deram esse envelope, com maiores informações do que eles querem...**

- **É estranho ver uma pessoa tão divertida e engraçada agindo dessa forma séria tão de repente.** – sorveu mais do líquido esverdeado.

-** Eu só quero acabar com isso logo, entregar o envelope para o Will e ir ver o meu amado Sebby!** – Exclamou, levando a mão ao coração quando mencionou o nome de Sebastian.

-** Ah, o amor é algo adorável! **– E riu.

Undertaker riu, dessa vez por menos tempo que das outras. Ele pegou o envelope, abriu-o e examinou seu conteúdo. Verificou lentamente as páginas, enquanto Grell ia ficando mais impaciente. O shinigami ajeitava suas unhas, mas tinha os olhos fixos nos movimentos do outro.

- **São informações que eu tenho.** – disse, finalmente, o Undertaker. Ele se levantou e encostou-se sobre uma mesa. – **Você já deve saber que cobro um preço pelos meus serviços.**

-** Sim, e sei que você não possui nenhum interesse no dinheiro da rainha. Devo fazê-lo rir de alguma forma, certo?**

- **Não necessariamente. **– disse, rindo devido à reação de surpresa do shinigami. –** Você deve me entreter de alguma forma.**

- **Não entendi.** – franziu as sobrancelhas.

- **Se eu quiser rir, o Conde Phantomhive e seu mordomo conseguem fazê-lo sempre. De uma maneira que me agrada muito. **– sorriu e girou a cabeça, olhando para cima. Depois, voltou a olhar na direção de Grell. –** Eu quero uma diversão diferente dessa vez. **– E encostou um dedo nos lábios, em seguida batendo-o neles rapidamente.

-** Mas isso de jeito nenhum! Não trairei meu amado! Além do que, meus lábios são só para ele, viu? Para o meu Sebby!**

- **Então acho que vai ter de dizer isso para seus superiores para justificar que não conseguiu concluir o trabalho... **– riu, dando de ombros.

Grell parou por um momento, pensando no que William faria consigo ao chegar lá declarando que não pudera completar a missão. Apesar de ser um motivo válido e completamente sensato, o shinigami tinha certeza de que o moreno iria perfurá-lo com sua foice muitas vezes chamando-o de inútil, incompetente e fútil. Deveria ceder, se não quisesse ficar transfigurado e inapresentável. Estava fazendo aquilo por seu querido Sebastian. Era por Sebastian, tinha de ser forte.

- **Certo, mas só um beijo. Só um.**

- **Claro, só um.** – bateu palmas, de uma maneira alegre.

- **Só lábios, nada de língua.**

-** Achei que você quisesse que eu colocasse informações no envelope.**

- **Certo, um beijo francês, que seja.** – exclamou, irritado. – **Mas se você passar mais dos limites que isso...** – sacudiu uma de suas tesouras ameaçadoramente.

- **Entendi... **– riu. – **Quando estiver pronto.** – franziu os lábios em um biquinho e, Grell deduziu, fechou os olhos.

O shinigami respirou fundo. Levantou-se e caminhou até o Undertaker. Aproximou seu rosto e mal encostou seus lábios, para depois se afastar.

- **Isso não conta como um beijo.**

- **Silêncio, eu estou me preparando!**

Grell voltou a apertar seus lábios contra os de Undertaker. Ficou surpreso ao constatar que os lábios daquela figura estranha eram macios e quentes. O beijo era suave e não passava de duas bocas encostadas, sem se moverem. O shinigami apoiou as mãos na mesa, uma de cada lado do corpo do outro. Parecia ter perdido o equilíbrio momentaneamente. Ele começou a se mover para trás, deixando o contato mais suave. Undertaker não apreciou a ameaça de perda de contato, levando uma de suas mãos ao pescoço de Grell e a outra a cintura dele, puxando-o mais para perto. O shinigami não se surpreendeu com a ação, deixando sua língua experimentar os lábios do outro vagarosamente.

Undertaker sentiu vontade de rir, por ter agido daquela forma desesperada enquanto o outro parecia controlar tudo. Moveu os lábios, deliberadamente livrando-os do toque da língua de Grell. Preferiu tomar o lábio inferior do outro entre os seus. Em seguida, voltou a pousar seus lábios nos do de cabelos vermelhos. Grell planejava deixá-lo agir para que ele pudesse se "divertir", ao invés de agir e correr o risco de errar. Para incentivá-lo a continuar o beijo da maneira que queria, emitiu um abafado suspiro de satisfação que acabou se tornando um gemido. Undertaker continuou parado, um tanto surpreso por aquela ação. Depois de um momento, voltou a beijar o shinigami. Iniciou movimentando seus lábios, brincando com os do outro usando também seus dentes. Em seguida decidiu aprofundar o beijo, deixando sua língua roçar na de Grell delicadamente. Ficou um pouco surpreso por o outro voltar a corresponder.

Grell, por sua vez, estava muito surpreso. Não sabia se o motivo de sua surpresa era os lábios de Undertaker serem tão deliciosos ou se era o fato de na verdade estar apreciando a sensação de trocar aquele beijo. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado, como se tal movimento pudesse afastar os pensamentos que não desejava. Sentiu a mão de Undertaker que estava em sua cintura movimentar-se, explorando suas costas. Não reclamou. Estava perdido demais nas sensações para se importar que Undertaker estava violando os termos do contrato verbal que dizia "só um beijo". O dono da casa deslizou melhor para cima da mesa, dando mais espaço para Grell se acomodar em cima dele, o que esse fez satisfeito, se debruçando mais contra aqueles lábios. Undertaker deixou um gemido de aprovação escapar, apenas animando mais o shinigami a intensificar a batalha de línguas que estavam travando.

Novamente, os termos do contrato foram infringidos sem que nenhum deles se importasse: Undertaker rompeu o beijo e pôs se a beijar o pescoço do de cabelos vermelhos, ao passo que esse jogava a cabeça para trás gemendo em aprovação. O coveiro deslizou mais sobre a mesa, puxando Grell consigo, quando um estrondo assustou ambos.

A pá que Undertaker havia deixado em cima da mesa havia caído no chão. Grell sentiu como se a realidade caísse sobre sua cabeça. Empurrou o outro e se pôs de pé afastado daquela mesa. Estava de costas, porque sentia seu rosto queimar de rubor.

- **Minha parte está feita. Teve seu beijo e com certeza o adorou, porque não tem como não gostar de um beijo dado por mim.** – falou rápido, não dando tempo para Undertaker reagir. –** Escreva o que lhe foi pedido no envelope que eu devo ir.**

**- Claro. – Riu. – Foi ótimo...**

Undertaker escreveu durante alguns momentos nas folhas do envelope. Depois, colocou-as novamente dentro dele e o entregou para Grell.

**- Pronto. Leve para seus superiores, mas eu estarei aguardando uma próxima visita para continuarmos. **– deu um rápido beijo nos lábios de Grell, que sacudiu a mão portando uma das tesouras.

- **E essa próxima visita nunca ocorrerá.** – caminhou em direção a porta.

- **Ah, ocorrerá sim... **– riu bastante, voltando a se sentar e a tomar seu refresco esverdeado.

Grell chegara no ponto de encontro com William e, de seu jeito espalhafatoso, cantou vitória, exclamando suas proezas e do quanto havia sido difícil e penoso conseguir o que lhe fora pedido. William, que já estava lá, pegou o envelope e examinou seu conteúdo. Jogou-o no chão, ajeitou os óculos com a foice e golpeou Grell com um chute.

- **Você é um incompetente mesmo! Não consegue fazer nada certo!**

- **Mas eu fiz!**

Na primeira folha dentro do envelope, lia-se: "favor mandar o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos aqui de novo com ordens para me entreter completamente, ou não passo o resto das informações".

_Fim._

_

* * *

_

Reviews são bem vindas, sejam críticas, elogios, sugestões...!

Espero mesmo que a Ail tenha gostado. E no caso de alguém querer saber, o endereço do fórum é z7 (ponto) invisionfree (ponto) com (barra) SegundoCirculo. Serão bem vindos lá!


End file.
